Bot
"Howdy hey, Bosslady! Based on my conversations with A-Tak, I think I might be able to offer your cause help, and then some." -Bitsby What are Bots? Bots are the titular sidekicks of Galak-Z: Variant Mobile that provide a large variety of bonuses that upgrades are otherwise usually unable to provide or expand upon. Bots come in three rarities that grow vastly stronger the rarer they are, as well as four classes that affect the types of perks that they are able to provide when upgraded. Bot Classes * Offense bots are hardwired for the offensive. Vicious and even more ferocious, their attack powers lend a winning hand that will be sure to turn the tide on the battlefield. * Tank bots are as hardheaded as their systems allow it. They offer defensive measures for the pilot who isn't afraid to take a hit or two. Others who like a line of safety will feel right at home. * Speed bots are the quickest of the bunch; they wait around for no one. They provide speed-relevant boosts that can make cruising around in space feel like a monster truck on a-steroids. * Resource bots are the homestay of all bots, working in the background to improve your quality of life. They provide research-based bonuses within the Lab, as well as live field bonuses, allowing oneself to further enjoy the spoils of war. Bot Rarities * Common bots are the most easily accessible of all. They come in large numbers, providing a diverse loadout for the player to try, but can only be upgraded to level 10. They are noted with a white crest. * Rare bots are much harder to come by. Not every common bot gets to be rare at once, but those who do become much more useful, especially when fully upgraded to level 20. They receive a random perk when at level 11, according to their class. They are noted with a purple crest. * Elite bots are the rarest of the rare, but are not a bot to be reckoned with. At the top of their class, they take patience to fully upgrade to level 30, but the rate of power they gain after a certain point far outmatches those of lower rarity. They receive two random perks at level 11 and 21 based on class. They are noted by a gold crest. Obtaining Bots Bots can be obtained by visiting Crash's Shop and ordering Bot Capsules. Bots here can either be crafted through the Crafted Bot Capsule or the Luxury Bot Capsule. Though newer bots are circulated through the lineup over time, be wary, however- the contents of each capsule tend to change around after every promotion! * Occasionally, a bot rate increase for Rare and Elite bots will be applied, typically under a theme. Alternatively, special wormhole events offer valuable bots that provide bonuses unlike any other. Each rarity of the featured bot is acquired upon completing all 5 missions per tier, typically concluding with a difficult, unique boss. Bot Squads Bots may help around with the ship they're installed in, but they won't grow experience in the fight to the Bot King. Instead, they hone their skills in battles against other bots: Bot Battles! this to the header of Bot Battles, actually Every kind of bot uses a different squad ship for your defense setup in Bot Battles. The rarer the bot, the stronger the potential of the squad ship. When a bot levels up, so does the power of their squad ship. They come in three tiers, respective to the three rarities: * Tier 1 Ships, which mimic the capabilities of their Tier 1 adversaries. Similarly, they copy the inefficiencies of the ships, which make for easy space rubble among competent pilots. * Tier 2 Ships, which take a large turn in difficulty compared to their Tier 1 counterparts. Squad ships of this tier are much stronger, making them a more dangerous target for any pilot. * Tier 3 Ships, which are the big baddies of their ship models. Their combat capabilities are the paragon of defense squads, fully able in defeating even the best pilots at times. Each class of bot has a chance of receiving one of the variety of personal bot upgrades upon being obtained, which can vastly change the tide in defending the homefront. ''Why do squad ships of the same bot have different stats when viewing between your own collection (level 1) and the bot capsules?'' Category:Bots